The Cinnamon Bun and The Pineapple
by Mrmoody
Summary: A series of one shot chapters centered around Takumi andElise because frankly there are not enough stories about this pairing. So hey I figured why not write one myself
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I owned nothing

All Fire Emblem characters belong to Nintendo

The Cinnamon Bun and the Pineapple

Chapter One: Friends

It's was a quiet day at the camp and Takumi was in his room reading a book that Leo had lent him, when sudden he heard his name being called.

" Ttttaaaakkkkkuuuummmmmiiii!" the voice screeched

" Ggggaaaahhhhhh" Takumi shrieked as he's startled.

The source of the screech is none other than the youngest Nohrian Princess Elise as she enters his room bouncing about.

" Hi" Elise says with a ton of enthusiasm.

" Hello Princess Elise." He responds slightly annoyed.

" Princess?" She questions annoyed

"What" He says confused

" You don't have to call me Princess" She exclaims.

" Why not? I'm just using your proper title" He explains.

" Because it sounds so impersonal . " She responds.

Takumi stares at her for a few seconds with a look that can be summed up as a combination of confused, annoyed, and slightly intrigued before asking:

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean you spoke to me just now as if we were strangers or we barely knew each other, when that's the opposite case ." She responded

" Okay. Moving on, what did you want ?" he asked.

" I was going to ask if you wanted to play a game with me. " she responds.

" Well I'm kind of in the middle of a really good book right ." he says not really wanting to play and hoping she'll take the hint.

" Pppfffftttt ! You can read it later. Come on it'll be super fun I promised ." she syas this while pulling on his arm to try and get him off his bed.

" I really don't want to. Why don't you ask Sakura or one of your retainers ?" he aks annoyance slowly appearing in his voice as he tries to wrestle his arm out of her grip

" Because I want to play with you !" she eclaims still holding onto his arm.

" Why me ?" he almost yells with the annoyance in his voice fully present as he finally wrestles his arm out of grip.

After he gets his arm free, Takumis' face is red with irritation as he faces Elise who is currently looking at her foot before looking up at him with mildly saddens look before asking:

" Because we're friends aren't we ?"

That question really struck a cord with him as his goes from angry to something akin to pensive. " Are we friends" He asked himself. "She always makes sure to say hi and ask how my day going whenever we haven't seen each other all day and she was willing to forgive me after our disastrous first two meeting. She is really sweet, kind if a little overzealous. She is really cute. I mean it in a friendly way although she will make someone a good wife one day. So I guess we are friends now that I think about." He finished his thought, only to discovers that he got lost in thought as he was greeted by Elise waving her hand back and forth in front of his face

" Takumi?" she asks worried

" Huh" he asks slightly frantic

" Oh thank gods I thought I was going to have to get my staff for a minute. Are you okay ?" She aks calming down.

" Sorry I didn't to worry you, I was just lost in thought ." He responds

" Oh" She responds relieved.

They both stand in awkward silence before Takumi speaks up

" Elise ?" He asks

" Yes ?" She says

" We uh are friends!" He says awkwardly.

Elises' face then light up almost instantly and smiles but this smiles brighter and bigger than her usual smile. She looks better when smiling Takumi thinks to himself as he looks at her smile and smiles back. This is more like it a frown doesn't belong on that cute face. "I can think that as long as it's in a friendly way right? " He asks himself as his face reddens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2

Pregnant

" BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEHHHHHHH" was the sound heard as Elise emptied the content of stomach from the previous night. " Why am I throwing up after just waking up?" She thought to herself while trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. " Maybe Camilla or Corrin knows" she as she travel to the royals private eating chamber where she does indeed find Corrin and the other princesses eating breakfast. They all perk up save for Sakura who just keep picking at her food. Elise greets everyone

" Morning everyone" she said uncharacteristically sluggish.

" You okay Elise?" Corrin said concerned

" Yeah you don't sound to good" Hinoka added

" Did something happen my dear sweet little sister?" Camilla said as she preceded to pull Elise into a hug.

" I'm fine but I have a question; what does it mean when you throw up in the morning?" Elise asked as her sisters save for Sakura look at her a little confused. Until Corrin spoke up

" Well it can mean a couple things but if you're it usual means you're pregnant"

Elise thought about it for a second before coming to that revelation and kicking herself for not realizing it sooner. What did they think was going to happen when they decided to consummate their secret marriage and she might have just made herself look suspicious by asking about it. Hopefully she can get away collect and then go break the news to her husband.

" Why do you ask?" Camilla asked skeptically

" Uh no reason. I was asking Effie. She's pretty sure she's pregnant and asked me for comformation" Elise lied

" Oh well good for her; who's the father?" Corrin asked excited

" It's uh Arthur. They've been together for months now but they don't know how to tell everyone, so you didn't hear this from me" Elise lied some more, knowing she's going to have to apologize to Effie later.

" Oh well good for them." She responded

" Well I'm going to go back to my room for the day ahead" Elise said as an excuse to leave the room

" But you just woke up" Corrin said

" Yeah sit and have breakfast with us" Camilla added

" I can't. I was suppose to meet with Effie this morning it's about her pregnancy. " Elise frantically said as she hurried out of the room.

" Anybody else feel like she's not telling us something?" Hinoka questioned

" Sakura you're probably the closest to her. Do you have any idea what might be wrong with her?" Camilla says before she and the rest of the princesses realize she's gone as well.

" Now where's she run of to?" Hinoka questioned with a hint of anger in her voice

Elise soon arrives at the training grounds where Takumi as usual is practicing his already honed archery skills

" Hhhhmmmm missed one. Damnit" He said under his breath before his face lightened up, upon seeing his new wife greet. The two imbraced each other and almost kissed before remembering their union is supposed to be a secret

" Good morning my love." Takumi said warmly.

" Good morning Takichan." Elise answered back.

" I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that" He says in a way thats a combination of annoyed yet happy

" And I thought we agreed when you married me that would deal with any pet name I gave you" she said playfully

" Did you sleep well" he said quickly changing the subject.

" I slept okay but there's something I need to tell you" she said hesitantly

" What is it" he asked softly

" Takumi, I'm pregnant." she said hesitantly

Takumis' happy demeanor is then changed to shocked before he says;

" Really ?"

Ellise just nods her head in confirmation

Takumi lowers his head for a moment before raising with a big smile on his face before picking her up into a hug and saying;

" This is wonderful"

" Well I'm glad you think so but what are our siblings going to think?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice .

" I almost forgot about them. There's also the matter of our marriage. All that might be bit to drop on them all at once." He add dejectedly while putting Elise down

They both look at each other in silence before something lights a fire in Elise belly metaphorically and physically

" Well you know what they're just going to have to deal with it." Elise says as all the worry leaves her voice

" Yeah you're right. They're our siblings and if they love us then this is something they can except." Takumi chimed in.

" Okay fine so maybe we shouldn't have gotten married and then not tell anyone it doesn't matter what's done is done" she continued.

" Yeah now that were with child we have to try and do what's best for our baby, even if that means facing down all our angry siblings" he continued.

" It's just one those things you might have to deal with when your in love." she finishes as she grabs his hand and smiles at him. He smiles back and grips her hand tight.

Later that it's dinner time for all the siblings. Each set of siblings is at opposite sides of the dining table with Corrin and Azura dining in the middle. They are all finishing up when Takumi stands up;

" I have an announcement to make. While at first I was distrustful of the Nohrian, thinking them all to be hate moungering war activists. I'm just glad to see I was wrong. I glad to call most of you my friends and one special Nohrian in particular the love of my life and my wife"

Everyone at the table sat with looks of confusion and intrigue.

" Takumi I believe I speak for the room when I say we don't understand; Are you saying you married a Nohrian?" Ryoma asked.

" Yeah and that Nohrian is me." Elise answered for Takumi

" You two got married?" Sakura asked shocked

" Yes and that's not not all. We're expecting" Takumi said expecting a shout off only to be suprised by the happy responses from their sibling.

" Well congratulations" Ryoma said happily as Xander got up and him patted him on the back

" Yeah welcome to the family brother" Leo gladly added

Elise was then greeted by hugs from Sakura, Corrin, and Camilla.

" That's fantastic Elise" Corrin said

" Wait you guys aren't mad?" Takumi asked suprised.

" Why would we be? You two are free to marry who you want. " Ryoma answered

" Besides we'd be hypocrites if we were angry." Xander added.

" What do you mean?" Takumi asked confused

" Yeah what are you guys talking about?" Leo asked equally as lost.

Sakura and Elise also looked at their other siblings confused aswell.

" Well there is probably never going to be a better opportunity for this, so Ryoma and I also eloped. We've been looking for the right way to tell the rest of you." Camilla stated happily.

" What" The younger siblings all said at once.

" And that's not all Hinoka and I also tied the knot" Xander said

"What" The younger siblings all said at once yet again.

" And we all can't wait for you guys to meet your nephews" Ryoma finishes.

" You guys have kids; since when?" Takumi asked coming down from the shock

" Remember about a week ago when we all went on that special mission and were gone for three days; well that was us going to have them." Hinoka explained.

" Huh so I guess we were worried for nothing" Takumi said reviled

" I knew it'd work out in the end " Elise added.

" Yes it certainly makes our announcement easier" Sakura says as Leo smiles and moves to side rubbing her stomach and draping his arm around her shoulder. The attention that was focus on Takumi and Elise was now on Sakura and Leo.

" Are you serious?" Takumi retorically asked

" They don't call us the twins for nothing. Just chalk it up as another thing we have in common I guess" Leo said piquantly

 **Author Note:**

 **So as you can tell I don't really have a theme for these stories so if you have any ideas please let me know. Also please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fair

 **This is a modern AU where all the characters pretty much have the same personalities and interests that would equate to that. If it's popular enough I may make a sequel. No Corrin nor Azura but strangely enough I'm making Mikoto the biological mom of all the hoshidan siblings. Also for the sake of the story she now has red hair. Enjoy**

A platinum haired teenager is shooting at some targets in his backyard. He is about cock back for another shot. When his father, Sumeragi in a withe dress suit with a black tie appears before him.

" Gah " Takumi shouts before he drops his bow in suprise.

" You doing any tonight Takumi." Sumeragi says.

" No why? " Takumi asked curious

" That's good because I need a favor from you tonight" He responds sternly

" Okay what is it" He asks again

"Okay as you know I have an important client coming over and I need you to take out the clients' daughter" He responds sternly

" What; why do I have to do it? Can't someone else do it" Takumi asks irritated

" Because no one else is home " he responds.

" Why is he bringing his daughter anyway? " Takumi asks irritated

" Because she didn't really want to be at home by herself " Sumeragi responds

" Ahh. She's probably going to be a spoiled brat knowing these rich guy type" Takumi said pouting.

" You don't know that for sure. Who knows maybe you'll have fun tonight " Sumeragi says reassuring him.

" Yeah right " Takumi responds pouting

" Okay, when your done pouting I need you to go put on a clean t-shirt and get ready because they are going to be here in ten minutes" He says sternly

They both go inside the house. Takumi heads up stairs to his room where he immediately goes to his closet and looks through his clothes until he finds a blue legend of zelda shirt and khaki shorts. He takes it off the hanger and throws it on his bed before he takes his current white shirt shirt off revealing his muscular body. He walks down stairs after getting dressed. Sumeragi looks him up and down with his arms crossed nodding his head. His mother Mikoto in a white dress him smiling brightly

" Aww you excited for your date my son" She asked happily

" It's not a date I'm just doing this as favor to father" Takumi said in a matter-a-fact manner.

" Yup you're nervous" Mikoto replied playfully.

Takumi just shoots her this look of mildly irritation before they turn their attention to the a man in a black suit & white tie who has a long white beard. Beside was a blonde girl in pigtails who came up to his chest. She was wearing a pink blouse, black shorts and pink strap sandels. " This must be the brat" he thought to himself. The girl smiled at his parents as she greeted them with hand shakes; Introducing herself before turning her attention towards him. Sumeragi gestures for him to come over. Takumi begrudgingly walks over to the man and his daughter.

" And this is my youngest son Takumi. Takumi this is Garon and his daughter Elise" Sumeragi says introducing him.

" Pleasure to meet you" Garon says holding out his hand.

" Likewise" Takumi says dryly accepting his handshake before going to shake Ellise hand only to be caught off by her energy

" Hi it's really nice to meet you. " Elise says eagerly as she shakes his hand rapidly. This goes for all of ten seconds before she mercifully releases his hand

" Elise, Takumi here has agreed to take you out this evening" Sumeragi said

" You mean like a date?" Elise asked excitedly

" No it's more like two people hanging out " Takumi said defensively.

Elise was taken aback by this comment but still smiled at him none the less.

" Com'on. Let's get this over with" Takumi grumbled as walked past Elise putting on his red sandels and grabbing his car keys. Elsie followed behind him as they exited but not before Mikoto says the following:

" Try to have fun on your date son" She said playfully

" Mother stop" He responded irritated.

As they got into his vehicle Takumi thought to himself " Now this will probably be when the brat reveals her true colors and just goes straight bitch mode. This going to be a long evening he thought to himself". As he finished his thought Takumi was pulled out his thoughts by the blonde haired girls question. He had barely heard her say something but couldn't make it out. He responds with a:

" What"

" I said where are we going" Elise asked again

" Well there's a fair going on today. I wasn't really going to go but I figured screw it might as well go now" Takumi answered indiffrently.

" Really? That great because I wanted to go" Elise spoke up exited

" Then why didn't you?" Takumi asked

" Because I didn't have anyone to go with and my dad didn't want to go alone" Elise explained.

The car became silent for a time before Elise spoke again.

" Hey what do you like to do for fun?" she asked

" I'm into archery, reading, and video games" Takumi answered indifferently

" Okay. What kind of games do you like to play?" Elise ask

" Rpgs. Action adventure. Fighting games" Takumi said

" You into pokemon?" Elise asked

" I love pokemon. It's one of my favorite franchises" Takumi responded energetically

" OMG! Me too. Have you play ultra sun and moon yet?" Elise asked excited

" Yeah but I got stuck on the stupid Ultra Necrozma" Takumi answered slightly irritated

" I know right? I hated fighting that thing" Elise answered

"Maybe this won't be so bad afterall" he thought to himself

" So what do you like to do for fun" He said outloud

They sent the next fifteen minutes or so going back and forth like this until they reached the fairgrounds. They park and precede to the ticket booth where Takumi attempts to pay for both of them only for Elise to insist on paying for herself having already gone through her purse to retrieve some money. They pay for their tickets and enter the fair. They immediately go to a high striker booth. Elise picks up the hammer and hits the plunger but the puck barely moves up. Takumi decides to try it and rings the bell. Elise is amazed.

" Wow Takumi. You made that look easy" She says

" Well you build a lot of upper body strength doing archery." Takumi says a hint of bragging in his voice.

They then proceed to the petting zoo. Elise almost instantly goes over to the rabbits.

" Isn't he cute Takumi" Elise says bubbly

" I guess" Takumi says flatly

" Here pet him" Elise says offeringly

Takumi reluctantly reaches out to pet the creature only to be bitten.

" Ow" He screams

Elise looks on shocked. The two are then at the eating area where Takumi who now has a bandage on his finger is eating a corn dog sitting down, when Elise joins him with two giant cotton candies one pink; the other blue. She precedes to devour the pink one rather quickly. Takumi shots her a funny look. She look back at him confused.

" What?" She asks with a mouth full of cotton candy.

The sun is quickly setting as the night starts to ingulf the sky.

" Well that's enough fun for today. It's time we should be getting back to parents" Takumi said

" Okay wait I want that." She said pointing to a stuffed Clafairy hanging from a booth.

It was one of those knock the bottles down booth. Elise immediately bounces over to the booth in question.

" Step right up folks. Knock three stacks of bottles down win a prize. Hey little lady you trying to test your luck at this?" the carnie asked

" Yes. How much for three balls?" Elise asked excited

" Two bucks a ball" The carnie responds.

" I'll take three" She says as she practically slams the money down on the counter

She then procedes to miss every shot. Looking dejected she walks past Takumi before saying;

" Okay we can go now" she says softly

Upon seeing this Takumi face grows determined as he heads in the directions of the booth. Elise is leaning against his car wondering why he hasn't come yet

" What is he doing?" she asks out loud.

She then looks towards the fair entrance only be surprised by Takumi walking towards the car holding the Clafairy. Her jaw drops as he approaches. As they arrive at the home and get out of the car, Elise goes and stands in front of Takumi.

" I had alot of fun with you tonight Takumi" Elise says softly

" That's great. I had fun too." Takumi responds genuine.

" I can't believe you won this for me" Elise says slightly excited

" Well you look really sad when you didn't win it. So yeah" Takumi responded happily

" I have to pay you back somehow for this" Elise said

" Oh theres no need for th….." Takumi started to say but was cut off by her next action

Elise stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek causinghim to blush. She too was blushing as she pulled away. After Elise and her father left, Takumi was on his way up stairs when he was stopped by his parents asking about the evening

" So how was your date son?" Mikoto asked

" It was nice" Takumi said while smiling with a blush creeping on his face.

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nightmares

Blood. Corpses. All of his allie lay stay before his feet as he readies his bow to try and defend against threat before him. As the hooded figure walks closer to the bloodied archer, a dark aura surrounding him as he opens his tome readying a powerful dark magic spell as it prepares to strike him down, he is jolted out of his sleep in a cold sweat. He then begins to breath heavily before wiping his brow of sweat. It was a typical morning for all the royals. Everyone was looking lively during breakfast the expection of a certain archer. Takumi had been sluggish since the beginning of breakfast nearly falling asleep in his porridge. This did not go unnoticed.

" Takumi, Takumi, Takumi, TAKUMI" Ryoma yelled that last one.

" Gah" Takumi yelled with a start

Everyone was now looking at the platinum blonde prince a mix of surprise and worry on their faces.

" Are you okay" Leo asked cautiously

" Yes it looks as though you didn't sleep at all last night" Xander added

" You didn't have another nightmare did you?" Sakura asked worried

" Nightmare? " Elise asked confused

" Yes. He has them quite often. Sometimes when he does, he remains awake for the rest of the night" Ryoma answered

" Ah did my little brother have a bad dream? Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Camilla asked in her sultry way of speaking.

This made Elise feel feel funny. She was to say the least irritated by her older sister and wasn't sure why she was like this with everyone.

" No that's okay, I think I just slept funny." Takumi said groggily

" Are you sure because if you want you can go get some rest and we could find someone to take over your duties for the day" Corrin said concerned

" No I okay. Really I'm fine now if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent matters to attend to." He says before leaving the room in a hurry.

Everyone watches as he leaves the room with a look of concern of varying degrees on their faces

" Is it really okay to just let him go like this? There's clearly something he's not telling us" Elise says voice full of worry

" Don't worry this kind of thing happens all the time. I'm sure it'll pass" Hinoka said nonchantly to Elise

Even with Hinoka reassurance it's stop the worry that was beginning to fill the young princess's head. A meniacal laugh can be heard throughout the darkness as a face with crimson eyes appears before him. It smiles, revealing it's sharp teeth. He awakens again for the fourth time this week in a cold sweat. At that point he had a totally of four hours of sleep maybe. The following morning at breakfast everyone to say the least could tell.

" Do you want to tell or should I?" Corrin asked whispering into Ryoma ears

" I'll do it he might respond better if it's coming from me" Ryoma whispered back

He then turned his attention to Takumi.

" Takumi you really should go back to bed" Ryoma said firmly.

" What why" Takumi asked groggily.

" What are you seriously going to do this" Leo said mildly annoyed.

" What" Takumi asked groggily

" You have heavy bags under your eyes" Azura said abutly

" Your face is getting pale" Camilla added

" You've struggling to stay awake all week" Sakura also added

" The point is you need some sleep. I'm not just saying this as a commander but as your sister" Corrin commanded.

" What I don't need any sleep. I feel fine, trust me now if you'll excuse me I have things I to attend to" Takumi struggling to finish the sentence as he got up also tripping over himself in the process and stumbling out of the room.

" Okay we clearly have to do something about Takumi" Xander said sternly.

" Yes but were not really sure what. Whenever he went this long without sleep Mother would usually solve it" Hinoka said exasperated

This is when Elise had an idea before saying:

" Don't worry I know what to do. Just leave everything to me"

Ryoma, Hinoka, Azura, and Sakura look at Elise in confusion before turning to Xander, Camilla, Corrin, and Leo who all just shrug.

Takumi had prepared himself for bed. He was in his sleeping shorts and t shirt, hair was down and was all prepared for the night he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Elise hair down in a short sleeved pajama shirt and pajama pants standing at his door with a blanket, a container of cookies, a thick book and her teddy bear. Instead of being invited in she simply came in as soon as he opened the door.

" Elise what are you doing" he asked confuzzled.

" Oh I'm here because you haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and I figured I could help you with that by keeping you company tonight" she responded perky.

" So your way to cure my sleep deprivation was to have a sleepover" he asked putting it together.

" Yup it's my sibling used to do for me whenever I'd have too many nightmares in a row " Elise answered.

" How'd you know I having nightmares" Takumi asked milly alarmed.

" Your siblings told me about it" Elise answered

" Even so, what makes you think I want you sleeping in my room" Takumi said irritated

" Oh it's not like you have anything to lose, so will you stop being such a grump and just have a cookie" Elise said back sassy

Elise held out the tray of cookie and smiled when Takumi took one. After they finished off the cookies while reading through some of the stories in the book of fairy tales it was time for bed Takumi settled in as Elise grabbed her teddy and blanket got in right next to him Takumi blessed heavily and became flustered

" What are you doing" he managed to stammer out

" What " Elise asked innocently

" Men and women shouldn't sleep in the same bed with next other unless they are married" he answered flustered

" Relax, there is nothing wrong with two friend having a sleepover" she said with a yawn as she shuggled up with her teddy.

Takumi then relaxed and settled back into bed laying back down when Elise with her arm placed it over Takumi chest making him blush again in the process.

" Good night Takumi" Elise said before falling asleep

" Good night Elise" Takumi said closing his eyes and drifting into the dream realm.

It was a sunny sky in a field of flowers. He's looking around only for his eyes to fall upon the same figure he had dreaming about in the middle of the field. It turns trying to attack him but is destroyed by a powerful lightning attack fired by none other than Elise who Takumi smiles upon seeing. Morning has decided upon the camp most of the royals are awake heading towards Takumi room.

" Okay everyone let's pray to the gods that Elise took care of it" Ryoma said sternly

Hinoka knocks and opens the door before entering. Upon entering find Takumi and Elise fast asleep shuggled up next to each other. They all have different reactions Hinoka surprised, Leo has his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, Sakura is blushing madly, Azura is smiling her usual smirk, Corrin is cheesing, Xander is slack jaw, Ryoma is bewildered, and Camilla is exactic.

" So this what she meant when she said she'd take care of it" Ryoma still taking in the sight.

" Oh my gods this is so adorable. I wish there was some way to take a picture." Camilla pacticully shrieked.

 **Author Notes**

 **Okay sorry that took so long. I've very busy with life you know. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to is but hopefully it should be before the end of the mouth. Let's keep our fingers crossed also. Also any and all ideas for prompts are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Happy Birthday

Birthdays. Why was that striking such a cord with Takumi lately? No one's birthday was coming up this month and the closest one he could think of was Sakura coming up in April. He was at a lost. Why was he thinking about birthdays ? He was pulled out of his trance by two certain princesses.

" Hi Takumi " Elise said in her usual perky manner.

" Hello big brother" Sakura said her meek manner.

" Hello girls. What are you two up to today?" Takumi asked curious.

" Oh we were just discussing what Elise was doing for her birthday" Sakura answered.

" Oh really " Takumi responded surprised.

" Oh you didn't know. My birthday coming up soon" Elise explained

" It is?" Takumi asked worry in his voice.

" Yeah but you don't have to worry about it. As I was telling Sakura I'm not worried about it this year" Elise said flatly

" Really? Why?" Takumi said surprised.

" Well it just doesn't seem important enough to celebrate this year with war going on and everything. I just decided forget" Elise said with a hint of dejection.

This to say the least confused the hell out of Takumi. This was Elise the hyperactive spunky girl Nohrian princess you think she'd be exstactic about it but she's in indifferent about it but not just that. She almost seemed kind of sad about it. This got Takumi concerned so he decided to ask someone who knew her the best. This meant asking the one person he found himself almost always dreading speaking to whenever he had to go talk to her. Camilla he hated having one on one conversations with her not because of his hatred for Nohr which kind of got over but because she would always treat him like a child. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

" Who is it" She asked from behind her door

" It's me Takumi" He answered stoically.

" Oh come in" Camilla she said in her sultry voice.

Takumi opened the door to find Camilla on her bed knitting a sweater and eating bonbons. She motions for him to sit down and next to her. He reluctantly does so

" Hi how are you today" Takumi asks.

" I'm doing just fine and how are you my darling little brother?" Camilla answered back

In that instance Takumi cringed internally

" Okay. Can I ask you a question?" Takumi said trying to keep his composure

" Ask away" She responded

" It's about Elise she seemed down today which already unlike and she wasn't at all excited about her birthday which was really unlike her so I'm wondering what's the matter with her" Takumi asked with alot of concern in his voice.

" Ah worried about Elise. I knew you felt this way about her but I didn't think you'd actually act on it " Camilla says teasingly

" Knock it off. I'm just trying to be a good friend that's all" Takumi said defensively

" Well you see normally she would be excited about it but without father around it's just not the same for. Also the recent discovery that father isn't the man we thought he was didn't help the matter. This would be her first birthday without him so she just doesn't see a point to having one" Camilla explained a hint of sadness in her voice

This got Takumi thinking as he stroked his chin in contemplation. Sat for about a minute before the idea hit him. Takumi then began to smile. A few days past as Elise birthday arrives but there was no in energy or happiness coming from Elise. After she was done with her duties for the day she went back to the royals private quarters where she was greeted with all of her siblings and her two retainers jumping out and yelling Happy Birthday. She looked around to find presents and cake on the table. The eating quarters were decerated. Elise is stunned to say the least .

" What is all this?" Elise asked confused.

" Well we know you said you didn't want to celebrate your birthday but we thought why not surprise you with one anyway" Corrin said taking her little sister in for a hug.

" But how, when did you have time to plan this" Elise asked still confused

" Well it wasn't exactly all of everyone's idea so as much as it was Takumi's" Leo answered

Elsie looked at Takumi who was currently looking a little nervous.

" Why did you do all of this even after I told you I didn't want a party" Elise asked emotion starting rise in her voice.

" Well I know you said you didn't want a party but then I found out about your father and I know what it's like to celebrate your birthday without one and well I didn't like seeing you upset. I just wanted to let you know that just because he's not around doesn't mean we aren't still here to care about you" Takumi said softly.

" So you did all this just so I wouldn't be sad" Elise asked

" Well yes" Takumi said bluntly

He is then surprised by the blonde girl as she hugged him quickly snuggling her head into his chest.

" Thank you. Thank you all for doing this" Elise says practically crying tears of joy

" Yeah yeah. With the mushy stuff come dig into the stuff your retainer made. I don't know what it is but it's delicious " Hinoka shouted from a table.

" Right" Elise said before rushing off

Takumi stood and watched her for a moment smiling as she looked happy again. This caught the attention of Camilla who noticed and started smiling slyly. Takumi noticed and immediately drops his smile.

" What" He says annoyed.

Camilla doesn't say a word and instead mouths something that he can't quite make out but makes him even more annoyed none the lese.

 **Author Note:**

 **Sorry I know I said I would try to update before the end of the February but you know life said other things. I'll to have the next chapter out by the end of the week but I can't make any promises**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jealousy

Nohrians. The only good Nohrian is a dead Nohrian. That's how she feels. That's how Oboro always felt and that's not going to change just because they were now forced to work together. She didn't mind talking and interacting with Nohrian but she would do it with a grimace on her face. Takumi had always felt the felt the same way up until recently all in thanks to a certain blonde princess. Takumi had always been the object of her affection. She had a crush on him for a while now but he loves someone else. Her. Princess Elise. She had somehow found her way into his heart. She was one of the only ones' that Takumi had told this to. It happened one day during during a casual conversation. They were discussing guard duty and Takumi seemed out of it staring off into nowhere.

" Right so I was thinking I could take the first shift" Oboro said to Hinata

" No I'll take the first shift" Hinata says back

" No it's fine I can go first. I want to get it out of the way so I can go finish this dress I'm working on " Oboro says a little irritated

" Come on I have been dying for some action and we've been getting attack alot lately so yeah this seems like as good a time as any to see some " Hinata says worked up.

" Calm down. How about we let Lord Takumi decide for us" Oboro says as they turn to him

" Fine. Lord Takumi who do you think should be on guard duty first" Hinata asked

" Huh what" Takumi said startled out of his tance.

Hinata and Oboro are both taken aback by this. They soon look at each other and then back at him with looks of concern.

" Lord Takumi are you okay" Oboro asked worried

" Yeah what was that about" Hinata asked concerned

" Sorry I guess I was just thinking too deeply about things" Takumi says a little fantic

" What kind of things are on your mind" Oboro asked softly.

" Well I don't know" Takumi said unsure.

" Come on you can tell us anything" Hinata said confidently

" Yeah just tell us " Oboro added softly

" Well okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Takumi said in an urgent manner

" We promise" Oboro and Hinata said in unision

" Okay I think I'm in love" Takumi said almost inadiablely

They both just look at each confused before looking back at him

" What?" Hinata asked confused

" Speak up you we can't hear you " Oboro says

" I SAID THAT I THINK I"M IN LOVE" Takumi said alot louder

" What" Oboro explained

" Really? With who" Hinata asked curiously.

Takumi breathes in deeply before looking around to the sides of him. He brings them in closer before speaking

" It's Princess Elise" He said embarrassed

" What? No way. I thought you hated the Nohrians" Hinata said bewildered

" I did but I recently discovered that they're not so bad." Takumi explained.

" Okay so why Elise?" Hinata inquired.

" Because she so sweet, forgiving, and she has an infectious smile. Whenever she's around I my stomach feels queezy and my heart aches. I've really fallen for her but you guys have to promise that you won't tell anybody especially." Takumi said bashfully

" Okay I promise we won't tell anybody, right Oboro" Hinata asked affirmatively.

Oboro is just standing there motionlessly before agreeing

" Yeah I won't tell anyone" Oboro says quietly with her face down

Over the three days whenever Oboro saw the two of them together she couldn't help but to feel angry and sad. "Ughhh. Why her?" she thought. She tried to accept it but found herself being unable to. "What does she have that I don't" she asked herself. "It's bad enough that he loves someone else but why did that someone else also have to be a Nohrian". These thoughts kept circulating through her head until one day she couldn't take it and broke down. She screamed and grabbed her head before putting her face in her hands and dropping to her knees. She stayed like this until _she_ came. _She_ of all people would had to come by and catch her like this. Elise looked down at

" Are you okay Oboro" Elise asked concerned.

" I'm fine" Oboro said mildly annoyed.

" Are you sure because you don't look fine" Elise said still concerned

" I said I'm fine just leave me alone" Oboro aid more annoyed.

" Oboro if your upset about something you can talk to me" Elise said softly .

Looked up at the very thing causing her grief, her eyes on the verge of tears upon seeing her.

" You wouldn't understand" She said with sadness in her voice.

" Try me" Elise said back trying to comfort her.

Elise put her hand on Oboro's shoulder. Oboro then looked into her eyes and felt something compelling her to talk to her about it.

"Well I have a crush on this guy but he doesn't like me back" Oboro said softly.

" Oh well have you told him" Elise asked

" No but because he's in love with someone else" Oboro said dejectedly

" That's awful " Elise said sympathetic

" Yeah I'm trying to accept but it's really hard you know" Oboro said

" Why is that" Elise asked confused

" Well it's just that he's an amazing guy and .." Oboro started

" And your an amazing lady" Elise said cutting her off.

" What " Oboro said surprised.

" You're really talented when it comes to making clothes, you're an excellent hair stylist, and you are fierce on the battlefield. If you ask me it's his lost not yours. You're a catch and any man would be lucky to have" Elise said genuinely

Oboro frowned turned to a smile and she perked up a little.

" Thanks Elise I actually feel a lot better now" Oboro said a little more energized.

" No problem. Let me know if you want to talk some more" Elise said back with a smile.

Oh the irony the very thing that was causing her so much was the thing that comforted her in her time of need. The two of them then hug. The next Oboro and Hinata were watching from a distance as Takumi was talking to Elise

" You know they do kind of make a cute couple" Hinata said

" Yeah if I'm being honest I didn't like the idea of Takumi being in love with her but something that happened recently helped changed my mind about it" Oboro said softly

" Huh so does this mean you're over your crush on Lord Takumi" Hinata said bluntly

" Yeah I guess I am" Oboro said

" Yyyeesss" Hinata said under his breath

" What was that" Oboro asked confused

" Uh nothing" Hinata said nervously with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck

 **Sorry this one took so long. I said at the end of the week and that was two months, I'm going to put it like this it will come out when it's done.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dealing with Kiragi

The blonde haired archer was in the forest as usual. He had been tracking a deer for the last couple of yards. He drew his bow and brandish an arrow. He is about to strike the deer down when a rustle can be heard coming from the buses below. The deer looks up from grazing, only to immediately run away frightened. Kiragi groans and turns to investigate the rustling.

" Whoever that is, come out now" Kiragi said mildly irritated.

Kiragi is looking irritated as Elise then appears looking mildly irritated herself. He then has a look of surprise.

" Oh hey Mom how's it going" Kiragi asked with a nervous look.

" Kiragi what are you doing out here" Elise asked still looking irritated

" What do you mean? I'm always out here" Kiragi said as his smiled dropped

" Exactly you're always out here, when absolutely shouldn't be" Elise said pointing her finger at him.

" Why can't I be out here" Kiragi asked nervously.

" Look I'm not saying that you can't be out here in the woods, I'm just saying you shouldn't always be out here. It's good that you've sharpened your physical skills by being out in the woods but now I'm thinking you should sharpen your mental skills by studying" Elise explained.

" But why" Kiragi asked unenthusiastic.

" Because I don't want you to fall behind" Elise said concerned

" Look I don't need to study. I'm perfectly fine being a little behind everyone else" Kiragi said trying to convince his mother.

Elise looks at Kiragi funny

" Yeah. You're going to your room and studying young man" Elise said sternly

" I don't want to and you can't make me" Kiragi yelled

" I am your mother young man and you will listen to me" Elise said back angrily

" No" Kiragi yelled before he ran.

" You get back here this instance" Elise yelled as he ran into the forest.

After the whole incident with Kiragi, Elise found herself talking to her husband. Elise was resting her head on his lap, while he was reading a book.

" I just don't get Takumi. I explained to him that he can't always be out in the woods and he just ignored me" Elise complained to her husband

" The boy really likes the outdoors and he's also a bit stubburn. Like someone else I know" Takumi said playfully.

" What's that supposed to mean" Elise asked defensively.

" I'm just joking honey" Takumi replied giggling slightly.

" This is serious. I don't know how to get through to him" Elise said fustrated

" I'm sorry. It's just that I've been there and done that" Takumi explained.

" What do you mean" Elise asked curious.

" Long story. But basically want you want him to do his studies then you have to do it in a way that makes sense to him " Takumi explained.

Elise strokes her chin. Kiragi is walking through the camp looking crestfallen when he comes across Elise walking in his direction.

" Oh hey Mom" Kiragi said softly

" Hi" Elise said back

" Listen I'd just like to say. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I didn't mean any disrespect by it. I'm just not good at studying. Reading, math problems, it's all just so hard to me" Kiragi explained.

" Well that's the thing your father and I were talking and he helped me come to a realisation. So if you'll come with me I think you'll find studying is not that hard" Elise replied.

" Okay Mom what did you have in mind" Kiragi said

Takumi was stringing a bow when he was tackled by his blonde haired wife. She hugs him.

" It worked. It worked" Elise said happily.

" What worked" Takumi asked curious.

" The advice you gave me about Kiragi" Elise answered

" Oh that's fantastic" Takumi replied

" Yeah teaching him was actually pretty although he did get fustrated a few times like someone else" Elise said

" What's that suppose" Takumi said

" I'm just joking" Elise said

" Oh you " Takumi said as he picked her up and brought her in for a kiss.

 **Author Note: Sorry this chapter took months to come out but I just been busy with life again. Also sorry that this one is a little shorter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sick Day

" Achoo"

Takumi looked around hoping no one had heard him. He dreaded the thought of being sick. He was strong. He was tough. He was resilient. He did not get sick. Being sick was for the weak and he was no weakling. Besides, he dreaded the thought of what would happen if any of his sibling found him sneezing. They didn't have time to worry there was far too much to do before the next battle and besides; Elise was already sick. She had been sick since yesterday. She was enough to worry about at the moment.

" Achoo"

He sneezed once again. Unfortunately he had been heard this time, as Sakura turns around and looks at him with concern in her eyes.

" Are you okay big brother?" Sakura asked softly

" I'm fine" He said hoarsely.

Sakura not believing him for a second continues to stare at him.

" Are you sure because you sound sick" She asked knowing the answer to the question

" Yeah I'm fine" He trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Hinoka, Camilla, and Leo are walking by when they notice the two

" Hey Takumi. Hey Elise. What are you two doing?" Leo asked

" Nothing. We were just…." Takumi starts.

" Takumi sick" Sakura said interrupted him midsentence

" What" Hinoka asked concerned.

Camilla puts the back of hand up against his forehead.

" Oh my you're burning up" Camilla says concerned

" Come to think of it you don't look too good either" Hinoka says inspecting him further.

Suddenly Xander and Ryoma appear

" What's going on over here " Xander asks curiously.

" Takumis' sick" Leo says bluntly

" No I'm not" Takumi says weakly

" Really because you don't sound fine" Xander replies pointedly

" Takumi if you're feeling sick then please go to the sick bay and get some rest" Ryoma

" But I can " Takumi tries to say

" No buts. Go lay down" Ryoma said sternly.

Takumi did as he was instructed. He change into something to sleep in and went down to the sick bay. When arrived, he found Elise reading a book. Upon seeing him she smiled.

" Hi Takumi" She said sounding hoarse

" Hello " Takumi said back with no enthusiasm

" You sick too huh" Elise asked

" No I'm just down here because the beds are more comfrontable" Takumi said sarcastically.

" Jeez kind of touchy today aren't we?" Elise replied back a little upset

" I'm sorry Elise. I just really hate being sick. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep" Takumi said weakly as he got into bed.

" Why" Elise asked curiously

" Because there's too much that needs to be done" Takumi replied

" Oh let everyone else hande that. Just focus on getting better" Elise said yawning.

" I don't understand how you can stand so well " Takumi said confused

" It's not so bad" Elise said trying to sound energetic

" If you say so" Takumi said as he turns over and falls asleep

Takumi awoke from a surprisingly restful slumber a couple hours later. He turned over to find Elise staring at a wall when she notices that he's awake.

" Oh good you're awake. I was starting to get bored sitting here" Elise says sounding only a little hoarse.

" I don't know. I fell asleep a little after you did and only just recently woke what's your favorite animal" Elise asked out of nowhere

" What " Takumi asked confused

" Oh I thought we could use this time to get to know each other better" Elise explained

" Oh I guess mine would have to be the Macaque" Takumi answered

" Oh you mean the snow monkeys" Elise said with perk in her voice

" They're sometimes called snow monkeys yes" Takumi said

" Oh cool. I think mine are rabbits because they are so cute" Elise said peepy

" Oh okay" Takumi said trying to have energy

" Now you ask me a question" Elise said as excited as she could muster

" What's your favorite color" He asked

" Hmmmm. I'm going to have to say orange" Elise answered

" Okay what kind of orange " Takumi said curiously

" Like a sunset orange" Elise replied with a smile

" I like purple" Takumi responded with a smile.

" Huh" Elise said mildly stunned

" What" Takumi says confused

" Nothing. It just seems like that would be the last color you would like" Elise answers

" Why is that " Takumi asks curious

" I don't know. I always thought you'd be more into lighter shades" Elise answered

" Not necessarily. I always liked darker color" Takumi answered back

" Alright then " Elise said back

" I hope we're not interrupting anything" Camilla says out of view.

Camilla and Sakura were standing in the doorway holding food trays. Camilla gives on to Elise while Sakura gives the other to Takumi.

" We thought you guys were hungry so we brought you some soup " Camilla said in her usual tone of voice

Camilla puts her hand up against Elise head.

" Hmmm still burning up" Camilla says concerned

" Here" Sakura says shyly

She pulls out two vials with a shushing blue liquid in it as she hands it two the both of them.

" Here these should help with your colds" Sakura says as they take them

" Thanks Sakura" Elise says

" Thank you " Takumi says

" Okay well we'll come by and check on you two later" Camilla says " Come on Sakura let's go"

" Try to feel better okay" Sakura says as she leaves with Camilla

As soon as they leave Corrin and Leo enters the room.

" Hey how are you two doing" Corrin asks with concern

" Hi Big Sister" Elise says trying to sound perky

" Hey Corrin" Takumi says

" I guess we're doing okay" Elise answered

" Are you sure because" Corrin asked

" Yes Corrin were fine" Takumi replied frantically

" Okay let me know if there is anything you need" Corrin said softly before leaving

" I'm not sure I like all this attention we're getting" Takumi said to Elise

" Oh their just concerned about us. Hey after we eat you want to read some stories from my book of fairy tales" Elise asked chipper

Takumi looked at her in contemplation

" Could be fun" Takumi finally said

Elise smiled

" Now you're finally getting it" Elise responded

Takumi was finally starting to think being sick wasn't so bad thanks to her. Her cheerfulness really can put a smile on anyone's face. He began staring at her. Elise notices this and looks confused

" What is there something on my face" Elise asked

" No" Takumi says as he starts to eat his soup hoping she wouldn't notice the oncoming blush on his face


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Confession

The sun was rising as it illuminates a bed that Elise is currently sleeping in a bed. She starts to stir upon hearing birds chirping. She slowly opens her eyes to wake up to shining on her face. She smiles as she gets out of bed and stretches. Meanwhile in different quarters Takumi has already gotten himself out of bed and dressed. They both made their way to the eating chambers. They both enter at the same time. Elise immediately smiles at him

" Morning Takumi " Elise says cheerfully

Takumi smiles back

" Good morning Elise " Takumi said back

He then found himself staring at her. He had been doing that a lot lately. There was just something so alluring about her. He could put his finger on it. He didn't know if it was her smile; her infectious laugh; her long beautiful hair; her pretty violet eyes. Elsie noticed that Takumi was staring at her and a tad confused to say the least. She decided to call out to him.

" Hey what's up " Elise asked him

Takumi breaks out of his trance with a quick head

" Nothing. I was just lost in thought " He said back frantically before looking away frantically

" Okay " she says back as she now stares at him. She had always found him quite handsome; he intelligent, passionate, and even though he is kind of a abrasive he could be quite sweet. She would go as far to say that she was falling in love with him too bad he probably didn't feel the same. The thought made her a little sad as she visibly frowned. She immediately perks up seeing the arrival of the rest of their siblings. Ryoma was in his room when a knock was heard at the door.

" Come in " Ryoma says

In enter Takumi with a sullen look on his face.

" Hello Takumi " Ryoma says

" Hi Ryoma " Takumi says back

" What brings you by today little brother " Ryoma asks

" I need some advice about something " Takumi answers

" What's on your mind " Ryoma asks

" Well I thinks I'm love with a girl but it would never work out because she's not exactly a Hosidan " Takumi admits reluctantly

Ryoma ponders for a while before saying:

" I don't see what the problem is "

" How can you not see the problem? We're from to different kingdoms. We may have an alliance with Nohr but that doesn't mean people would be okay with us being together" Takumi say with slight irritation in voice

" You can't live you based on other people's wants Takumi " Ryoma says

" Even without that as a factor I'm not even sure if she feels the same way back " Takumi says

" Well you never know unless you ask " Ryoma tells him as he places his hand on his shoulder.

Takumi thinks about Ryoma words for awhile before saying

"Okay "

" I hope this talk helped " Ryoma says with a smile

Elise is wandering around looking lost in thought as Takumi approaches her.

" Elise " Takumi says

" Takumi " Elise says with slight surprise

" Would you mind coming somewhere with me " Takumi asks

" Okay but why " Elise answers

" Because I want to talk in private " Takumi responds

" Oh I know just the place where we can be alone " Elise chimes

They ended walking to a point that's just a little bit out of the camp under an orchard tree on top of a hill.

" How did you find this place " Takumi asks

" Well I was looking for a spot to have a picnic and thought this place would be perfect I mean look at that view " Elise answers cheerfully

The hill overlooks a field of vibrantly colored flowers

" So what did you want to talk to me about " Elise asks as she turns to him

" I don't know where to start so here's goes nothing; Elise I'm in love with you " Takumi blurts out

" Really " Elise says in pleasant surprise

" Yes I've felt this for some time now. I'm not sure when I started to feel this but the feelings are strong. I know you probably don't love me back" Takumi explains

" But I do though " Elise interrupts

" Okay that I thought that's how you would feel. Wait what " Takumi asked taken by surprise

" I love you too Takumi " Elise say

" Truly " Takumi asks

" Well yeah why do you think I always want to play a game with you. It's because I want to get close to you" Elise answers

Takumi face slowly turns into a smile as he picks her up into a hug which she reciprocates.

" Oh Elise that makes me so happy to hear " Takumi said

" Not as happy as I am " Elise said back

" So what do we do know " Takumi says softly

" I think I have some ideas " Elise says before they look deeply into each other eyes before wrapping her hands around her neck and bringing him into a deep kiss. After a while they break the kiss before hugging.

The End

 **Author Note:**

 **I know it's been a while since I wrote a chapter for this story and the first update I've written for it in almost a year is also the last update but I just want to move on to other things and I couldn't do that without finishes this. I know this last chapter was short but I still hope you enjoyed reading it because I had a good time writing it.**


End file.
